User blog:13th madman/7th Yonkou vote Round 1 (Votes now closed)
Ok! Sorry about the delay, there were some technical difficulties. The first round of the Seventh Yonkou vote starts now! There are 40 entrants nominated, and at the end of this vote we'll be left with 15. I numbered the list 1 to 40, and then got somebody else (not on the wiki, so impartial) to sort them into groups of eight by a random number generator. I considered pulling the names out of my hat, but.... well...yeah.. RULES #For each round you CAN vote for 3''' characters in '''EACH GROUP, from each group there will be three winners who move on to the final 16. Any votes for more than two candidates in a group, will void the entire vote until the issue is corrected. #You may not vote for your own creations. #You can change your vote at any point until voting closes. #Any ties at the end of voting that need to be broken, will be broken by the host casting his votes. The host will not be casting any votes outside those circumstances. #Only ACTIVE users of Ship of Fools may take part in this vote. This means that you must have used this wikia as creative forum, for characters, stories or other original creations within the last 5 months. Therefore votes from accounts that have no creations or are suspected fake/multi accounts will be ignored. Any user who is caught using a fake/multi account to vote will have all their characters from all known accounts DISQUALIFIED from the vote. Groups VOTING ENDS IN TWO WEEKS! DON! Voting Closed! Mostly... You guys are hopeless! All those ties..... Anyway, so here's what we're going to do; Firstly, all the clear winners are going through, I'll list them for us all to see here. Then I'm ditching everyone who isn't involved in the ties, and just having a tie break vote for each group. So, without further ado.. The definate Winners! Group One 1) Thoosa 2) Rose Glory 3) Tie break Group Two 1) Rose Diamond 2) Snowbeard 3) Tie break Group Three 1) Captain Rinji 2) Sharp Francis 3) Tie break Group Four 1) Spike 2) Blade D Kris 3) Ryu Kagami (Yay! no Tie break needed!) Group Five 1) Chiyome Lys 2) Lucius 3) Tie Break Tie Breaker Round Ok, then, here's how it works. The groups below are the tied characters from each of the first groups. You get ONE vote per group only for this round. Also, normal voting rules as above apply, so you van't vote for your own characters, but you can change your mind before the deadline, etc. The groups Group 1 Grove D Hiro 3 Piotr Mori 5 Takuya Group 2 Benedict Lo 3 Shiro Kain 4 Group 3 Tomás H. Ells 4 The Messenger 3 Group 5 Ishi Eustass D Sid 5 Daro Daro Usagi 1 Psychic Charlie 2 ok, so we finally have our fifteen for the second round Group One 1) Thoosa 2) Rose Glory 3) Piotr Mori Group Two 1) Rose Diamond 2) Snowbeard 3) Shiro Kain Group Three 1) Captain Rinji 2) Sharp Francis 3) Tomas H Ells Group Four 1) Spike 2) Blade D Kris 3) Ryu Kagami Group Five 1) Chiyome Lys 2) Lucius 3) Eustass D Sid That's all folks. Round 2 will be starting very soon, so keep an eye out for that! Category:Blog posts